Loser like Artie
by Gleepeeps
Summary: Arthur Abrams is tired of being just a boy in a chair and wants to make changes to his life for high-school. He changes his name, confidence, tries to change his social status and wants to become a different person all together. Will all of these work out or will he just be the same old "wheels" like he was before? Please review and tell me what to do better! thanks!
1. Changes for the better

Arthur Abrams was sitting nervously in his room, his hands hurting from wheeling around all night. He wished he could walk, just for the sake of being able to pace right at this moment. You see, Arthur had been in a wheelchair ever since he was 8. He got into a car crash with his mom. His mom was fine but he had been paralyzed from the waist down ever since. But, one thing had to be completely clear: he still had the use of his penis (which is actually a big relief to him). Anyway, it was the last day of summer vacation before his first day of high school. Most people aren't too nervous about this. Its just school after all... right? Wrong. You see, middle school hadn't gone so well for Arthur. First of all, his parents had named him Arthur. Now that is one terrible name. He was bullied for being in a wheelchair and constantly being slammed in the face by bags, lunch trays, and anything held at waist height or lower basically. This year, he was making some changes. 1) he would now be called Artie Abrams, not Arthur. 2) he would join the football team 3) he would not say random smart things because he was the biggest nerd ever 4) he would boost his self-confidence and think of himself as "nerdy-hot", kind of like Andrew Garfield, kind of... in a way. And 5) he wouldn't let bullies get in his way. The thing about people, is that they like to focus on other people's flaws and enhance them to the point where it is all people think about. He wanted people to look past the chair and see the real Arth- sorry Artie. He was still getting used to the name.

It was now officially 11:30 and Artie needed his sleep for the next day. Trying to be more independent, he used his super-human upper-body strength to lift himself onto his bed. He started to do this at the beginning of summer and he had it worked out almost to a tee. Getting under the covers was a nuisance but he did it eventually. Artie lied awake for nearly 30 minutes just thinking about the worst case scenarios that could happen tomorrow morning. He could be lifted out of his chair and get dumped in a dumpster, left there to rot for the week. He could be pushed down the stairs and left there for the day. There were endless possibilities to think of. Eventually, he drifted off into a deep sleep with those unsettling thoughts in his head.

**A/N: Alright, so what do you guys think? I'm open for criticism, as long as its constructive! Please review and tell me what you think!**  
**P.S: I know its really, really short, but once the story actually starts it will get longer, this is pretty much an intro to what you are going to read later.**


	2. First day

When Artie's alarm went off he shot up and nearly fell off the bed. Damn, his alarm clock was freaking loud! He fell back onto his bed when his mini heart attack was over. Suddenly, he realized it was the first day of school. He texted his mom to get up and come into his room. She came in in an ugly pink bathrobe that had to be at least 10 years old. She went into his closet and he told her what clothes he wanted to wear that day. He settled on a white button down shirt, grey slacks, blue suspenders, a navy blue cardigan and his usual black dress shoes. "Very snazzy." thought Artie as he sat in front of his full length mirror. he rolled out the door and into the kitchen. He grabbed a piece of toast and smeared it with strawberry jam. Artie went over to the table and wheeled in beside his younger sister, Claire, who was starting her new school year in grade 7. She wasn't nearly as nervous as Artie to go back to school. Claire was a cheerleader with bright blue eyes and startling blonde hair. She immediately smiled at her older brother when he rolled in beside her, flashing her perfectly white and straight teeth. Claire was a popular girl who had it all. She had the looks, the friends and the skills. She was also an amazing athlete and student. The only thing going for Artie was that he could sing, play the guitar, he could possibly have some kind pf sympathy 'free card' or whatever, oh, and all teachers loved him. Artie fished his breakfast and wheeled down the ramp they had made for him after his accident. He wheeled himself to school and tried and failed to calm himself down on the way there. He found the wheelchair ramp and went up and into the school. Immediately he heard girls screaming and hugging, boys yelling, and saw girls and boys kissing. Artie's locker was locker 332, a bottom locker right next to a girl with blonde hair in a cheer leading uniform. She had lots of pictures of unicorns and many glittery and pink things in her locker already. Artie looked up at her, unsure what to say.

Eventually, he decided on "H-hi. I'm new here, what about you?" she turned around, wondering who was talking to her. "Down here." he called.

"oh!" she exclaimed. "sorry I didn't see you there! Hi! I'm Brittany Pierce, I'm new here too. What's your name?"

"Arthu- I mean Artie. Artie Abrams. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Artie. Um.. I don't want to be too curious, but why are you in that chair? If you wouldn't mind, could you tell me what happened?"

"I'll explain it to you later alright? how does that sound?"

"Great! Thanks Artie. I'll see you at lunch. Bye!"

Well, that was surprisingly easy, he talked to a cheer leader and she didn't just walk away like they usually do. So far, so good. Artie closed his locker and rolled around the school, looking for something to do. He saw a line and saw it led to a sign up sheet. There was a lady with blonde hair and red tracksuit on walking up and down the line, telling people to get out of the line if she didn't like them. "Harsh" thought Artie. He looked at the other sign up sheets and saw one that caught his eye. "**GLEE CLUB" **it said in large letters across the top of the page. "**Sign Up Here!**" Artie wanted to sign up for it but he couldn't reach the sign up sheet. Just then, an Asian girl with long black hair, two pigtails, purple streaks and all black clothes walked up to the sign up sheet. She wrote her name in very shaky writing which Artie could barely read. "Tina Cohen-Chang" is what Artie made out.

"Um, excuse me."

"Y-yes" said Tina, stuttering.

"I can't reach the sign up sheet, can you please right my name down?" said Artie, politely.

"Y-yeah. S-sure."

"Thank you" he said

"Wh-what's your n-name?" she asked

"Oh. right." he remembered. "Artie. Artie Abrams."

"A-alright." she said, writing it down in shaky hand writing. "I-I'm T-Tina."

"Nice to meet you Tina."

"N-nice to m-meet you t-too A-Artie."

"Listen Tina, I gotta run- well roll. I'll see you around though. It was great meeting you!" he said, rolling away.

"O-okay. Y-you too. B-bye." She said, letting out a shaky laugh and walking away.

Well, he met two people in the first 15 minutes. Not bad, not bad at all. Artie went to his locker and hung his knapsack over the back of his wheelchair. He checked his schedule and he had Math, English and Science as his first 3 periods. Well, at least he was good at all of them. He was good at all subjects, you know except for gym. Except when they did wheelchair basketball, he was always a star at that. Anyway, math was in room... 140. Alright, first floor so he probably won't be late... if he can ever find the room. Oh wait, found it! Artie rolled into the classroom and sat down in the third row next to a boy in a leopard print, nearly skin tight pant suit, a black button down and... were those shoes made of snakes or something? Weird. Artie turned his attention to the front as the teacher started talking, but the boy continued filing his nails. The teacher explained that his name was Mr. Azkus and that he would take it easy on the first week in, but it would get worse throughout the term. Wow, he's blunt. Everything he taught, Artie already knew so he opened his notebook and started drawing music notes and guitars in his notebook. That was a hidden talent of his; sketching, drawing just plain art.

"Hey." whispered the boy next to him in a very high pitched voice "you're pretty good. You gotta show me how to draw like that one day."

"Um, alright" Artie whispered.

"I'm Kurt by the way. Kurt Hummel." said the high-pitched voice next to him.

Artie turned to see Kurt looking at him. "I'm Artie" he said. "Artie Abrams."

"Cool name." said Kurt, smiling "I like the alliteration."

Artie let out a small laugh and said "Thanks. I like your name too."

Kurt smiled at him when a loud voice came from the front of you. "Hey you two! Yes you two boys! Stop talking during my class and listen to the lesson. You have plenty of time to talk outside of school, and this is not a good way to start off a new school year." They both nodded their heads, obviously not used to being yelled at, and went back to what they were doing when he turned back to the chalk board.

Class seemed to drag on forever but when it finally ended everyone grabbed their books and ran out of the class, except for he and Kurt. Artie had learned to stay behind and wait for the rush to finish before he started leaving the classroom. I don't know what Kurt was doing but he was walking slowly as if he wasn't in a rush to get out of class.

Artie caught up to him and said "hey, are you knew here?"

"No. This is my second year here but they usually mix the grade nines and tens in classes so it makes sense that we are in the same class" he responded. "What about you?" he said looking down at him.

"Yeah I'm new. What do you think of the school?"

"Well, so far I've only met you and have had Math today. Math sucks but you, you are pretty cool."

"Thanks Kurt, you are too. Gotta go, see you at lunch."

"Bye Artie." he said and headed off in the other direction.

He wheeled down the hallway towards room 153 where English was. When he got to the class he sat next to a girl in a pink sweater, a gray cardigan and a blue plaid skirt. She sat up straight, had a pink feather pen in her hand and was smiling too widely for the first day of school. English flew by and he watched her write down pink inked notes and put up her hand for every question. Yup, that was how bored he was. When class was over she skipped out of the classroom with a smile still plastered on her face.

When he rolled down the hallway to Science class, he saw a boy in a football jacket, blue jeans and a white T-Shirt walking the same way. He decided to go up to him and talk to him.

"Um hi." he said, quietly.

The boy looked around and then realized wasn't at eye level. He looked down and said "hi. Do I know you?"

"Uh, no. I'm new here and I was just trying to make conversation."

"Oh. Well hi um.."

"Artie." said Artie quickly

"Hi Artie. I'm Finn."

"Good to meet you. Are you new here too?"

"No, it's my second year here."

"Oh. Cool." They went into the same classroom and sat together. In science class the teacher kept rambling on about different rules in the science room and Artie just ended up doodling out of boredom again. He looked around the classroom and saw Tina. He smiled and she gave him a shaky smile back. He mouthed 'So bored' at her and she genuinely smiled and nodded her head in response. He smiled and turned back around to make it look like he was paying attention. When class ended, he rolled over to Tina and started a conversation.

"Alright, so how boring and useless was that class." He said

"Yeah. Totally."

"Hey! Your stutter was gone there!"

"I-it w-was?" she said, stuttering again

"well, it was gone." he said quietly.

He and Tina went into the cafeteria and were immediately swarmed by people. She went behind him and pushed him through the crowd of people. Once they were through the crowd, he thanked her and she smiled. He spotted Kurt and rolled over to him with Tina following him.

"Hey Kurt." he said, seemingly startling him.

He whipped his head around to see Artie and Tine behind him. "Oh, hi Artie!"

Artie turned to Tina and asked "have you met Kurt yet?"

"N-no." she said bluntly

"Oh well, this is Kurt." said Artie

Kurt smiled and held out his hand for Tina to shake. "Hi Tina. It's nice to meet you."

She took his hand and shook it timidly "H-hi. I-it's n-nice to m-meet you t-too."

They took a table and all went up to get their lunch. They talked about a bunch of stuff, ranging from school to their favourite bands. He didn't see Brittany at lunch that day, but he was sure he would see her again sometime. The rest of the day sped by really fast and Artie was finally ready to go audition for glee club.

**A/N: so, what did you think? Please review and tell me what to change and how to make it better! Yay or Nay for this chapter? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. The Audition

Artie headed off to do his glee audition, a bundle of nerves. He rolled into the auditorium doors, realizing that there were steps on the way down. "Shit." said Artie under his breath. Someone came in right behind him and bumped into him. Unfortunately Artie didn't have time to put the breaks on his wheelchair and he slowly slid forward from the impact. He tried desperately to stop himself but he couldn't. He didn't know what to do so he flailed his arms around and screamed. "Oh my god! HELP!" he screamed in a desperate wail while falling down the steps. Nobody helped him. "Oh god, oh god, oh god!" he screamed. There was a platform that he stopped on and he let out a sigh of relief. He turned his chair around and put his head in his hands. Just then, he started rolling again; backwards this time. "No!" he screamed. "Yikes!" He finally stopped at the bottom in a terrible mess. He had tipped over and fallen out of his wheelchair and he was completely helpless. He heard footsteps running down the stairs behind him. A black girl with a blue shirt and pink leggings stood over him in shock.

"Oh shoot! I'm really sorry! Oh god what did I do?! Did anyone else see that? What should I do?" She rambled on. Artie was too shocked to speak so he just lied there staring up of her. She bent down and picked him up to set him back in the chair. "Look um..."

"Artie." he said, flustered.

"Look Artie, I'm really sorry. How can you ever forgive me?"

"Look um..."

"Mercedes." she said

"Look Mercedes, if you never tell anyone about this, we are even."

"Got it." She said and pushed Artie to Where she would take her seat in the front row.

"So... are you here for the Glee Club audition?"

"Yeah... isn't that what the auditorium for?" said Mercedes.

"Oh right. Yeah." said Artie, feeling stupid. Suddenly a flash of pain shot through his head and his hand shot to his head. "Ow." he said.

"What is it?" asked Mercedes in a concerned tone.

"It's my head. It hurts like crazy. I must have hurt it during my fall."

"Oh. Sorry to hear that." Just then, people started filling in the empty seats and all talking to one another. A man with curly brown hair with way too much gel, gray pants, a blue button down and a gray vest walked to the front and clapped his hands loudly.

"Hello, I am Mr. Schuester, the new Glee Club director. Now remember, everyone gets in! Alright, let's get these auditions started." He said and headed to take his seat. "Mercedes Jones." He read out.

She stood up and walked confidently towards the stage. She went to center stage and said "Hi, I'm Mercedes Jones and I am going to sing Respect by Aretha Franklin."She sang it perfectly and when she finished Artie gave her a huge thumbs up. She walked off and sat down next to Artie. "How was I?" She said.

"Mercedes, if I could give you a standing ovation, I would." she laughed and leaned back in her chair, clearly satisfied with her audition. Another wave of pain shot through Artie's head and he grabbed it again. "God my head hurts." He said under his breath.

"Tina Cohen-Chang."

Tina went up and said "T-Tina C-Cohen-C-Chang s-singing I k-kissed a g-girl." She sang it and she was better than Artie though she would be. He smiled at her as she passed by him to take her seat.

"Artie Abrams."

"Oh god that's me." he whispered and went up the ramp onto the stage. "Um, hi. I'm Artie and I'm going to sing Let It Be by the Beatles." The first part of Artie's song went perfectly, he sang every note perfectly and felt very confident. Just then, the pain shot through his head again and even worse than before. He had to stop singing and lean forward to stop the pain, which put an end to his audition. He rolled off the stage in shame and went back to Mercedes. He put his head in his hands and willed himself not to cry from the shame and pain. Mercedes started rubbing Artie's back.

"We should get you to the nurse." She said. All Artie did was nod his head. Mercedes went over and talked to Mr. Schuester and he came over to take one side of his chair while Mercedes took the other. They carried him up the stairs and Mercedes rolled him down the hallway towards the nurse. She went in and explained his problem to the nurse. Mercedes came back over and lifted Artie onto the bed.

"The nurse said that you should lie here and rest. Oh, and take these pain killers." She said handing him some small pills which he took with a gulp of water.

"Thanks Mercedes. You can leave now."

"No. I want to stay here and watch over you. I'll tell my mom I might be a little late."

"Thanks Mercedes. You're the best."

"No problem Artie." she said as Artie closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep. When he woke up Mercedes was still there.

"What time is it?" asked Artie, groggily.

"About 5. Do you want me to wheel you home? I don't want you to go through too much pain on the way there."

"Yeah, that would be great Mercedes." he said as Mercedes lifted him into the chair. They walked and talked on the way home and Artie thanked her as he wheeled his way up the wheelchair ramp into his house. He explained the entire situation to his mom when he got home and he went to his room to sleep. He slept through dinner and didn't wake up until the next morning.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what to do better! I'll try to use suggestions that you give me so fire away! **


End file.
